Out In the West
by KitSnake
Summary: Sasuke is a young boy that's always wanted that western adventure. Hunting outlaws, and bringing them in for justice! What happens when he gets a chance to experience that? But on the opposite side of the law. (Warning: ManxBoy action in later chaps, NaruSasu, little SasuNaru, yaoi, western, cowboys, outlaws, love, hate, bandits, murder, anime, horses)
1. Taken

(Warning: I don't own the Naruto Franchise. Tis a fanfiction story I created. Inspired by allot of western movies in a way. Hope you enjoy :3 )

Out in the desert settled a little town named Sabaku Shunka. There weren't many buildings around, and there was a single water tower. The town had your typical Saloons, and bars. With the one Sherriff office, the Mayor's office, and the residents homes.

There were other towns, but they were far off from this one. In this small town they were managed by the Uchiha Family. A rather rich prosperous family despite the hard times. They did their best to protect the town to best of their abilities.

Their young son Uchiha Sasuke was an elegant fragile yet adventurous boy that longed for the bounty hunter life. He wanted to shoot'em up, and take names. His parent's feared for him, so they tried their best to talk him out if it, and be more like his brother Itachi.

Sasuke was only 17 while his brother was 20. Itachi was learning to run the place as well as keep Sasuke on track, but all the boy wanted to do was practice his shooting, and keep tabs on bounties being claimed around the world.

But hunting outlaws weren't easy as the pictures led on. They were the vilest vermin out in the west. Murdering, pillaging and raping any peaceful town they came by. So it was best to avoid these devils.

The most wanted lowlife in all the west though was a blonde whiskered 'demon' named Uzumaki Naruto.

A man with a grin that could stop a beating heart. Azure eyes that could trick you into pulling the trigger on yourself. A voice that made all the girls shiver with pleasure, and the men with fear (sometimes vice versa). He was a man that many considered to be of pure evil.

Giving him them the nickname _'The Whiskered Demon'_. Why? Because he cut three precise whiskered like cuts into the sides of his face. Whenever you saw a man with those trademarked whiskered cuts on his face all you can do is pray, and hope he didn't see you.

Because that was him. If there was anyone else with those lines, and their eyes weren't that Azure blue they'd end up dead the next day. No one copies _The Whiskered Demon_. Despite his alluring eyes he had soft bright blonde hair that was rather ruggedly spiked out all over the place.

He was a hard man to copy, but then again he was a hard man to catch let along kill. He'd entered the game when he was 15. Now he was 27. Still alive. Still killing, and stealing.

Rumor was that he'd lost his parent's to the law. He was forced to watch his mother raped, his father beaten then both of them hanged for something they didn't do. No one believed him, and no one helped him. He grew up alone without a family forced to be hated for crimes his parents never committed.

They beat him, tortured him, and even kicked the boy into the desert to die a harsh death. It is there were people say he made a deal with the devils pet that he calls Kyuubi. The demon supposedly combined himself with the boy, and made him a monster.

It was the child's innocent heart that called the devils pet to the boy. To corrupt him, and make him give in to his darkest desires. Though he was never fully able to merge with the boy because something in him kept the demon at bay, so the boy had control over his body, but not his strength.

The deal was for revenge, in exchange for his soul, on every single lawman of his hometown, and then it stretched to the people. The town was burnt down, people were killed, and mutilated.

In the mist was a 15 year old boy with glowing red fox like eyes with a giant sinister grin on his face. It is said that the demon loved the boys hate, and willpower so he stayed within the child to fight alongside him forever wreaking havoc on the world.

~oOo~

"Sasuke...Sasuke pay attention!" Itachi shouted at the boy whom was dozing off. Itachi had just given a lecture on how protecting the people on the town was the top priority. They were at home, and their parents were out doing their jobs as Mayor, and such.

"You've told me this so many times Itachi. Can we just go practice our aim now? I think I finally got the trick shot" the raven said happily perking up pretending his hands were guns. Itachi sighed, and put both of his hands on his hips.

"There's more to life than shooting up things Sasuke" Itachi said as he headed towards the door. Sasuke rolled his eyes, and got up following his brother.

"Oh come on! You can't tell me you don't want to go out, and hunt down The Hound or The man with the steel gut or The sand de-"Sasuke! Those men don't exist! At least not anywhere near here hopefully" Itachi snapped at his brother, and opened the door letting him out first.

Sasuke pouted, and crossed his arms storming out of the house. They were real to him, and he'd hunt them down one day. The young raven haired boy hopped down the steps, and looked around the boring place.

Nothing interesting ever happened around there too much. He sighed, and waited for his brother kicking up dirt with his brown boots. He wore navy blue shorts, and navy blue buttoned shirt with his family's fan seal on the back.

He had a side-arm at his side like his brother, except he wore a silver chained bracelet with little charms on it. One was a wolf charm, and the other was a fox.

His brother wore something similar though he wore pants instead. He locked the door behind him, and walked down the stairs to stand next to his bored brother.

"Things will pick up I promise. Be happy we have such a peaceful life here" Itachi said with a smile as he put his hand on the boys back, and led him down the street. Everyone was out, and about going from stores, and such getting their things.

Children played in the dirt path streets, and people talked on the porches in the shade. Sasuke frowned, and looked at the wanted posters as he passed by. He stopped when he saw the one man he feared in all the world, and the one he wanted to bring down the most.

Itachi nudged him along knowing his fear of the man.

"Don't worry little bro. Last time I heard he was half way across the wo-"I'm not afraid! I'll be the first to bring him down watch!" Sasuke shouted as he pulled out his little side gun, and shot a street lamp making everyone scream except Itachi.

"Sasuke what the hell?! Give me that!" Itachi snapped again taking the gun from the boy. Sasuke just looked at his brother offended, and ran off away from him. No one understood him. The girls creeped him out, and his parents wanted him to be safe.

He ran, and ran a good ways out of the town to a nearby oasis in the desert. There he practiced, and such on his aim, but since his brother had taken away his gun all he could do was curl up, and look into the water at himself.

Pale skin, raven chicken styled hair, and charcoal eyes. He didn't really like his appearance, and thought of many ways to change it. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard screams come from the town.

Then an explosion, and more screams. He got up, and ran back to the town seeing people on horseback riding out, and others making a run for it. He ran to the center of the town seeing the signs falling down from the fire, and then people being shot.

He took a step back seeing a woman shot in the head, and her body fall. Then the culprit that did it was on horseback as well laughing like he'd just saw the funniest thing in the world.

Someone grabbed him by the shoulder of his shirt, and pulled him behind a house.

"Sasuke what the hell are you doing!" Itachi half shouted as he shook his brother slightly. Sasuke just blinked, and realization began to sink in.

"S-s-she she's dead..brother she's de-"I know I know look at me. We are going to be okay. We need to find mother, and father come on" Itachi said rather calmly, and pulled the stunned boy along behind the houses to find his parents.

"You two lost?" came a sadistic voice from behind them making them freeze in their tracks. Itachi turned around to face the man. Sasuke turned around as well, but hid behind Itachi.

The man on the horse that had found them had one eye, and his hair was rather silvery like. Which didn't help since his face was half covered by a mask.

"Sasuke run" Itachi said as he stood his ground. The one eyed man just smirked behind his mask, and looked at Sasuke.

"Yeah Sasuke run" the man chuckled out evilly.

"No! I'm not leaving you give me my gu-"Sasuke just run!" Itachi shouted as he reached for his gun only to be shot in the shoulder.

He fell back, and Sasuke dropped down next to his brother while the silver haired man just laughed. Itachi winced, and held his shoulder.

"Sasuke run!" Itachi demanded without looking at his brother. Sasuke felt tears coming to his eyes, and without looking back at the other man he took off running.

"Run Sasuke Run!" the man shouted shooting his gun off in the air. Sasuke ran, and ran not knowing what befall of his brother, but he did hear another gunshot.

He rounded a corner, and came to halt seeing the carnage taking place. Not only was his brother going through his mind, but now his parents were. People were being executed left, and right. Some woman were being dragged into houses while others were being dragged out.

Sasuke looked all around him, and stopped when he saw a cellar. He rushed over to yank open the cellar doors only to be blown back against the wall getting knocked unconscious.

When he awoken the sky seemed to be moving rather oddly. He couldn't move his wrists, and legs, and when he turned his head to the side he came face to face with a masked man.

"Am I dead?" the boy asked as he realized he was in someone's arms on horseback.

"No you're very much alive boy" the man said in a strange seducing voice.

"Oh…wait a minute what is th-" Sasuke trailed off, and squirmed looking down to see his hands bound, and his legs. He freaked out, and started to jerk around only to stop when the man locked his eyes with his.

Azure met Charcoal, and the raven froze. His capturer removed his mask revealing the trademarked whiskered cheeks with that famous grin.

"I wouldn't do that. If I were you Uchiha Sasuke" Naruto said with a dark chuckle at the end making the boy pass out from shock, but not before hearing other people laughing manically in the background.


	2. Mine

**_Authors Note: _**(I was very skeptical about continuing this because of matt's comment. It threw me off for a sec to think, but here it goes! I took the hints that were given to heart, and hopefully made it work. There's still allot of character development to go through for Sasuke)

When Sasuke awoke he was in some kind of cell on a sheet less tattered mattress on the floor. He sat up grunting from the hunger pains in his stomach, and looked around the cell. He then looked down to see the bruises on his wrist from the ropes that had tied his hands together.

He still wore his clothes thankfully, but his shirt was unbuttoned showing off his chest. Sasuke got up, and quickly buttoned up his shirt not wanting to know what had just happened if anything did happen. He didn't feel like anything had.

He walked over to the cell bars, and looked around up, and down then to his left to see through the bars into another cell where a shirtless bandaged man lay on his stomach with his arm hanging off the mattress against the concrete floor, and the back of his head.

The man's hair was loose, and long showing a certain color resemblance of his own.

"Itachi?" Sasuke asked quietly with hope in his voice as he walked over to the bars that divided them.

He got no response from the man. He looked back towards the front to see no one at the two desks, and the front door was open.

He figured he must be in some abandoned jail house of some kind, so he looked around for something to make noise with. He spotted an old can near the mattress, and ran over to grab it.

He returned to the cell bars to bang it against them giving off a small echo in the place. He heard a grunting noise come from near him, and stopped his motions.

"Hello?" the raven said as he turned towards the other cell. He watched the guy move a little then speak.

"Sasuke?" came that familiar voice making his heart beat faster.

"Itachi! Are you okay?" the raven blurted out as he ran back over to get a better look at the man despite the bars. He watched his brother move around, and finally turn his head towards him. .

"I-I think so…My shirts gone, but I'm still okay" Itachi said as he forced himself to sit up then looked down at his bandaged torso. The outlaw had shot him in somewhere around the chest area causing him to pass out, but he wasn't dead surprisingly.

Then a searing pain shot up his back causing him fall back onto the mattress on his stomach clenching his hands into fist.

"Itachi?" Sasuke asked worriedly as he watched the pained look on his face.

"Nothing, nothing how are you? Are you hurt?" Itachi asked as he bit back from crying. The pain traveled lower, and down from his back. He knew what had happened, and he only prayed they didn't do it to Sasuke.

"I'm fine! You…you don't sound or look too well. Itachi are you sure you're okay?" Sasuke asked again through the bars as he heard his brother let out a painful sigh.

"I'm fine as well Sasuke. Don't worry about me look for a way out" Itachi managed to get out as he laid back down on his stomach looking at his brother relieved he was okay.

Sasuke looked around as he was told, but it was a jail cell. There was one more cell on either side of them, and in the center of the room were the two paperless desks with only bottles of alcohol on them. Small windows were around that barely let in light, and the floor was concrete as well as the walls.

"I can't find anything" Sasuke still held the can in his hand as he said this. He looked back at his brother that seemed lost in thought.

"Itachi…I..I don't know what to do" the raven admitted as he walked over to the bars that divided them. He turned back to go get the mattress dropping the can on the ground to drag the mattress over to the bars to be closer to Itachi. The older brother only smiled weakly at this for he really couldn't move much.

"I don't know what to do either...I don't even know where we are. Do you?" Itachi asked as he looked up slightly away from Sasuke to see the two desks, and the opened door that let in some light.

"Well besides the obvious…I think this might be one of those towns" Sasuke said as he laid down onto the mattress on his side facing Itachi.

"A ghost town? No…It can't be. There's not one of those for miles and miles unless we've been out for a long time" Itachi spoke with slight fear in his voice as he looked around everywhere for hints of where they might be.

"Itachi the person that took us…I think he's…him" Sasuke said as he looked down. He didn't want to show his brother fear though he had every right to be afraid. The Whiskered Demon never took captives.

"I know...don't worry! Everything will be fine. Mom and Dad will come for us. You'll see" Itachi said in caring tone to his little brother. They both heard footsteps, and looked up to see a figure standing in the door way.

The man standing in the door came into full view revealing a rather strange attire for such a person. He was dressed like a sharp rich man. He wore a black vest over a tucked white buttoned shirt with black dress pants with matching black boots. The thing that stood out most was his red puff tie.

Despite his fancy attire it was his whiskered lines that set them on edge. He also had a rather fancy black cane with a red tip instead of the casual white. He walked forward with his left arm hooked behind his back along with his right hand using the cane to click with concrete floor as he moved.

"How are we enjoying our stay this fine evening?" came the chilling voice of the blonde as he leaned over on his cane slightly to the side with his legs crossed near their cell. Sasuke just glared at the man with all the hate he could muster up.

"Are you going to kill us or what?" Itachi asked up front. Naruto shifted his azure gaze over to the oldest one rather curiously.

"Now why would I do such a thing?" Naruto asked as if that was just despicable. Sasuke got up and stormed towards the bars reaching out trying to grab the man to bang his head against the bars. Naruto just leaned away, and chuckled at his attempt.

"You've killed thousands!" The young raven shouted in anger desperately trying to reach the man. Itachi just shook his head, and laid there.

"And? What makes you think I'd add you to the count? You're still alive aren't you? Still….breathing?" the blonde asked rather innocently with a dark tone as he tilted his head to the side with a strange smirk creeping on his face.

Sasuke found himself retracting away. Despite the fact that the guy was bad enough now he was giving off a terrifying vibe that just made him all the more uncomfortable. Itachi felt this too, but he was a good distance away anyway.

"What's wrong with you?" Sasuke asked for a moment believing the rumors might be true. Naruto tilted his head back upright, and shrugged as if he had no clue.

"A little of this. A little of that." The blonde said as he brought his left arm around to look at his hand as if he had something on it before putting it back behind him.

"Now. I'll ask one more time. How are we enjoying ourselves this fine evening?" Naruto repeated himself with the same cheery tone from before.

"We are hungry, but if you must know we aren't enjoying ourselves in the least" Itachi spoke up before his brother could say something stupid. He couldn't help wincing in pain for sec which Naruto caught instantly.

He picked up his cane, and in one swift movement tucked it under his right arm walking over to Itachi's cell. Sasuke watched helplessly wondering what the blond was going to do. Naruto appeared to study the man with intent before his face just cleared of all emotion.

"You'll have to excuse me fine gentlemen. I have a little pest I need to take care of now….Good day" Naruto said rather swiftly as he turned on his heel un-tucking his cane and left them both there in confusion, and the door wide open still.

Sasuke and Itachi looked at each other expressing their lost in their eyes.

"What do you think he means?" Sasuke asked as he walked back over to the mattress plopping down. Itachi shrugged the best he could.

"No idea. Just glad we aren't the pest"

~oOo~

In an abandoned saloon it appeared to be actually very alive. There was music, woman in skimpy dresses, men in skimpy dresses, and bandits. This was there little house of fun and sin. They were a band of complete cruel, cold misfits.

You have Steel Gut (Choji), Man of Shadows (Shikamaru), The Hound (Kiba), Red Sand (Gaara), The Snake (Orochimaru), Dead Sight (His right hand man-Kakashi), Sweet Silence (Hinata), Doc (Iruka/Saloon Owner) and the extras which were mostly the whores of the place.

They were all having a merry time. Hinata was in Kiba's lap challenging him to a drinking contest after slapping him in the face for starring at one of the whore's ass. Choji and Shikamaru were in deep conversation about their current mission while Gaara was of flirting with the same boy of the day named Lee.

Kakashi was busy watching the girls, and boys on stage doing their dance number as he held a bottle of whiskey in his hand with his feet propped up on a stool. Orochimaru was asleep behind the bar on the floor being walked over as the bartenders tried to make their way around.

The room full of life went dead silent when the doors burst open revealing a rather calm Naruto. Which was the worst.

The blonde was usually cheerful, laughing, joking, and flirting. But when he was calm someone was usually going to die. Naruto walked with his cane clicking the floor and his left arm hooked behind his back again as he held his head high with that grin on his face.

He stopped smack in the center of the place with a final click of his cane against the wooden floors.

"So who was it that wrongfully violated our dear precious guest…without my permission hm?" Naruto asked calmly to the point with a smile on his face that made everyone uneasy.

Orochimaru popped up from behind the bar smiling all drunk like as he got up and crawled over the bar top knocking of bottles crashing onto the floor. Everyone looked over at him and shook their heads.

Naruto's eyebrow twitched as he looked at the useless man.

"Snake get your ass up now!" Naruto snapped out to the creepy man whom got up stumbling a bit holding on to the stool.

"Heh…sorry" Orochimaru mumbled out as he slumped over the stool spinning on it for a sec.

Naruto took in a deep breath as he quickly looked away from the man, not wanting to let him work his nerves.

"As I was saying who viol-"Meeeee!" Orochimaru said out of nowhere happily as he spun around on his stomach on the stool. The bandits all looked at him like he was insane and the saloon boys, and girls all shook their heads.

"Thank you for telling me. We've appreciated your services" Naruto said with turn on his heel facing the man. He pulled out his pure silver colt aiming it at the man's head only to have his sight blocked by one of the Saloon boys Kabuto stepping in the way.

"I'll only ask you once to move" Naruto said as he kept his aim. Orochimaru just spun around drunk, not noticing what was going on. He even had the nerve to smack Kabuto's butt as he spun around making the situation awkward as he tapped the man's hand to stop.

"Please Naruto he didn't mean it! He's been going on drunk binges lately ever since I slept with Kakashi! He's not thinking straight" Kabuto pleaded earning a loud low chuckle from Kakashi as he continued to drink carelessly, and stare at the saloon boys and gals still on stage frightened at the moment.

Naruto sighed, and re-holstered his pistol with a fling of his wrist. He grinned at Kabuto before turning to look at his right-hand man.

"Kakashi what you have to say to this?" Naruto asked as he leaned on the cane again.

"All true all true! Can we get back to the show wooh-wee come on now baby!" Kakashi shouted as he clapped to the saloon people on stage. Everyone laughed even Naruto.

Kabuto sighed in relief, and looked back at Orochimaru whom had fallen asleep again. When he turned around Naruto was standing right in front of him inches away causing him to jump back a little.

"You know you owe me right" Naruto said rather smoothly as he brought the tip of his cane up the boys exposed leg to edge o his dress pushing it up a bit then. Kabuto nodded quickly trying not to shake too much.

"Good lad" Naruto said happily this time before walking away with a twist in his step twirling his cane around. Kabuto didn't notice he was still holding his breath till he watched Naruto ruffle Kakashi's hair then go up on stage.

Naruto started to dance seductively with other saloon workers earning cheers all around. He was such a strange man. One minute he was manning it up the next he was the top bitch of the place.

Itachi and Sasuke could hear the noise now since it just got louder, and they both looked at each other now assured they were in a ghost town that was now overrun with insane outlaws.


	3. Cell

"Why would he keep us alive…?" Itachi asked his little brother seeming as though he knew more about them than he did. Sasuke was walking around the cell pacing himself thinking the same thing.

"I don't know…ransom maybe? But money has never been something that he was after…"

"So if not ransom maybe…slaves?" the eldest brother was starting to fear for the worst. Sasuke just shrugged his shoulders as he came to a halt near the cell bars. The air was stale, and since the door was left open letting the dirt particles in it didn't help their dry throats.

"No clue. I just wish they would feed us already" Sasuke looked towards the door actually wanting the man come back. A woman appeared wearing standard cowboy attire expect her white buttoned shirt was slightly open revealing her bust. Her pale purple drunken eyes barring into the two as she stood there with trays of food.

Strands from her unruly raven like hair escaped from her purple bandana and dangled over her eyes as she stumbled over with the tray. She fell against the desk causing one of the glasses holding water to almost spill over onto the loaf of bread that was on the plates.

She burped very un-lady like before she giggled, and adjusted herself. Walking over in high heeled cowboy boots she rolled her eyes at how the two were looking at her.

"What?! Never seen a real woman before?" She snapped at them as she stopped near their cells.

"Oh you're a woman? The whiskered demon must have real low standards" Itachi gave Sasuke a pleading look to not anger the woman with their god damn food.

"Ha. Cheeky little rodent aren't ya? Well mister comedian he's not into woman. He's more into men. Have you seen any lately?" she shot back with a smirk as she handed Itachi his plate through the slot.

Sasuke glared at the woman seeing as she didn't give him his plate, and decided to sit it on the desk next to her.

Itachi ate quickly to satisfy the hunger pains in his stomach. Though it wasn't much of a meal (little piece of bread, cheese, ham and a glass of water) it was something. He tried to give Sasuke some, but the woman pulled a gun out on the two.

"Mmm don't even think about it. He'll get his when he learns some manners" She winked at the oldest brother whom sat back down on the mattress shooting his brother an apologetic expression.

Hinata put her gun back in her holster with a spin of the gun and flick of her wrist.

"I'm sorry" Sasuke said as he walked up to the bars, and gripped them.

"Do you know who I am?"

"Sweet Silence. The woman whose killed more men without a word than the ones she screwed loudly" Surprisingly Hinata didn't do anything, but laugh manically at the boy. Itachi eyed his fearless brother.

"Oh wee, so that's what they're saying about me now-a-days huh?" Hinata asked as she picked up his glass of water.

"Those that live"

"I left people alive? Damn I'm getting old" She said as she brought the rim of the glass to her lips. Sasuke gulped feeling his throat dry as he watched trickle of water run down the side of the glass.

"Unless…you're lying" She eyed the boy with a quirked eyebrow.

"Yeah sure just give me some water please!"

"I hate liars"

"Don't us all. Just give me the damn water you wretch!"

"Sasuke!" Itachi snapped at his brother not understanding what was causing him to act stupid.

"Oh its fine Itachi" Hinata said with a smile towards the oldest.

"How do you know my name?"

"Secret. Now Sasuke…I'm going to give you another chance. Strip" She ordered as she held the glass away from her lips. She crossed her legs, and placed her free hand on the desk top to support herself.

"Pardon?!"

"You clearly aren't deaf"

"I'll do it" Itachi spoke up, but was silenced when the woman drew her gun again with the same quick speed from before.

"Strip!" She ordered again as she pulled back the hammer of her gun giving off that clicking sound. Her aim never left Itachi, so it indicated his choices right then and there.

"You're sick" Sasuke spat out in fear.

"Don't test me boy"

The youngest Uchiha took in a deep breath as he started to slowly take off his clothes.

"Not bad…not bad. Keep going"

Itachi glared at the woman whom didn't notice at all. Sasuke had already removed his shirt, and was working on his boots. He kicked them off against the cell bars giving off a slight ring.

"The socks too. Come on now"

Sasuke mumbled something about feet fetish, and a gunshot went off over Itachi's head making him clutch his ears.

"What was the boy?!"

"Nothing, nothing!" Sasuke shouted in fear as he removed his socks then started on his shorts feeling tears break through.

"Good. Boxers or briefs off as well" She ordered before she took a sip of the water. She slid off the desk, and walked over to his cell stopping a few feet away to let her eyes molest his body while she holstered her gun.

He unbuttoned his shorts, and let them drop to the floor. He stood their shaking in his white briefs wanting the woman to look away.

"Come on drop em"

"Fuck you!" he snapped at the woman then spat on her shoes. She chucked the water from the glass through the bars all over the boy.

"Little bad pet is all wet now" Hinata cooed at the slightly crying boy.

"I'll have to teach you some manners!" She song out mockingly as she walked back to the desk with a twist of her hips. She sat the glass on the desk then pulled the drawer open to get out some keys.

"You stay away from him!" Itachi shouted in brotherly anger as he got up, and forced himself against the cell bars.

Hinata just laughed maniacally again as she pulled out the keys and twirled them around with her skilled fingers.

"Oh hush someone already played with you!" She said as she turned around and flashed a wink to the oldest brother whom was trying to reach out and grab her. Sasuke looked at his brother in shock seeing his expression unwavering, but hurt was there.

"What did they do to my brother?!" Hinata ignored Sasuke's question, and started to unbuckle her belt with her free hand while she twirled the keys with the others as she walked over to Sasuke's cell.

"Hinata! Love what are you doing? I told you to feed them not tease them" Naruto spoke up with a grin on his face as he appeared in the doorway leaning against the corner with his cane tucked under his arm.

Hinata frowned with a wink towards the raven boy.

"He insulted me. It's only fair that I teach our guest simple adequate behavior"

Naruto walked over to the woman and stood beside her to see the soaked boy in the cell. He looked over at Hinata seeing her shirt unbuttoned slightly, and he cringed.

"Dear your melons of hell are showing"

"Oh hush! You use to love them before!" she shouted and hooked her arm his neck to bring him down, so she could smother him between her breast.

Muffled cries came out from the whiskered demon as he tried to escape.

"What's wrong with you people?!" Sasuke shouted in fear not understanding what he was witnessing. Hinata stopped her torment, and let the man go so she could step closer to the cell pressing her bust against it.

"You are what's wrong with us!"

Naruto adjusted himself seeing as though she ruffled his clothes and hair.

"Dear, dear calm down. Go get the boy another glass of water" When that didn't work Naruto decided to bring Kiba into it.

"Oh and Kiba is grabbing on Neji again I believe. He thinks it's you" That caught Hinata's attention and she stormed out cursing and drawing her gun.

"That flat ass rat looks nothing like me!"

Naruto couldn't help, but flick his cane to the floor from under his right armpit and chuckle.

"She is lovely isn't she?" the blonde asked his two guests.


	4. Plan

None of them answered Naruto, but their faces showed their displeasure for the woman. Naruto frowned slightly, but it just twisted itself into a mocking smirk before he burst out in a strange hiccupped laughter. Sasuke quickly got redressed before Naruto set his eyes upon him.

His constant movement made the blonde man's laughter die down slowly.

"Hah-ha…ha."

Sasuke looked up at the whiskered demon as he pulled on his shorts up.

"Cute" Naruto complemented the boy as he poked his lips out in a mocking way. Itachi looked over at his little brother afraid for his well-being.

"Please just leave him alone" Itachi begged the unorthodox man through his cell bars. Naruto looked over at the older brother and tilted his head to the side as he steadied himself on his cane. Sasuke buttoned up his pants before he switched to get his shirt, not wanting to be a part of the conversation anymore.

"You remind me of father…" The words came out the blonde's mouth in such a weird way it felt like they weren't his at all.

"He just wanted us to be left alone too…Alone. _Hmm hmm all aloneee_" Naruto started to sing in an off world voice at the end as he drifted off in thought for a moment_. _

Itachi and Sasuke watched the blonde in confusion as he zoned out, but when he came back it was clear whom he was then.

"Now gents! I have a proposition for you two" The soft voice he had before was now replaced with that sarcastic annoying pitch they were familiar with.

"Wait why us?" Sasuke asked as he buttoned up his shirt before dropping down on his mattress.

"Because you two are rich obviously despite other things"

Itachi looked at Sasuke questioning if he really knew about Naruto because he had said earlier money wasn't a thing that he cared for.

"Explain" Itachi said as he went back to his own mattress. He'd eaten all the food on his plate while Sasuke's plate still sat on the tray on the desk.

"Well your parents will likely no doubt pay a loads worth for your safe return"

"And?"

"Well we'd like go even further than that" Naruto couldn't help the smirk that twitched from his lips. The two boys waited for the catch, not sure how they would be of help from their cell.

"We want everyone to pay, and by everyone I mean the lovely rich folk from your town alone" He tapped his cane on the wooden floor in excitement at his own words.

"How much?" Itachi asked curious to what the man was trying to get away with.

"A hundred for each of you from each rich folk"

Something about that sounded off to the younger Uchiha, but to Itachi it was a clear deal.

"Fine, what do you need us to do?"

"Excellent, excellent! What I need you to do is go home while we keep your brother"

"No w-"

"Na ah hear me out first!" Naruto interrupted as he lifted his cane to point it at the oldest brother.

"I will personally make sure that Sasuke is well taken care of" he then switched his cane over to Sasuke whom was still in thought.

"How do I know you'll keep your word?" Itachi asked, not trusting the man one bit.

"Because love if I wanted you dead you'd be dead. If I wanted to you to be withering in pain right now you'd be withering in pain. So basically have some faith in me as I do you. How do I know you won't come back and leave your brother here as my pet?"

"Because you wouldn't have asked me if you thought I would"

"Precisely! Now you will be safely escorted by Kakashi to make sure that the deal is complete. He will also escort you back, but be warned if you don't return by daybreak the next day…well it won't hurt to say that I think Sasuke is just a treat" The man winked at the younger brother whom cringed and backed up against the wall on his mattress.

Itachi glared at the maniacal man wanting nothing but to punch him in his smug face. Sasuke couldn't help but feel that something was wrong with this whole deal, so he didn't hear the blondes comment that time, nor see the perverted wink.

"Fine…when do I leave?"

"Tomorrow morning I think would be best. We will go over the details more then. For now I suggest you get some rest. I have to go and check on a certain woman." The blonde turned on his heal with a flick of his cane back under his arm.

"Wait!"

Naruto's ears perked up and he turned his upper body slightly to see Sasuke with his hand outstretched for attention.

"Yes?" He asked with a quirked eyebrow to the boy. Itachi looked over at Sasuke wondering what he wanted.

"Why only a hundred each?"

"Why higher?" The blonde's lips twisted into a grin as turned to face the boy fully now.

"Because you don't value money! I've heard that that's the last thing you even consider to take, so what do you really want?!"

"Smart, and cute" Naruto complemented the boy before bowing in respect.

"You figured out that much…I'll let you figure out the rest" A glint of pure evil flashed in the blonde's eyes as he leaned back up from the bow. He walked over and picked up the boys tray and then back to hand it to him.

Sasuke got up from his mattress to get the plate. He was so distracted by the food he forgot to ask further questions. Naruto handed him the plate through the slot that the boy took eagerly then he left.

"What do you think his real plan is?" Itachi asked his starving brother that was now gorging himself.

"I don't know, but it doesn't feel right at all" Sasuke mumbled out between whole swallows.

~oOOo~

"Hinata!"

Everyone within the saloon froze at the blonde's sudden deep raging voice breaking the atmosphere. Hinata stumbled out of nowhere with a glass of water over to Naruto.

"I'm sorry I had to deal with Kib-"

"Hush, hush dear go to our guest" Naruto ordered with a twitch of impatience in his voice. Hinata hurried out of the saloon without another word. The doors moving back and forth behind the blonde due to Hinata's rushed exit stopped after a while of silence.

"Did he agree to the deal?"

"Of course" Naruto smiled at Choji whom cheered in response. Everyone did a round of applause for Naruto as he walked up to the center of the room. Kakashi jumped up from his seat to talk to the blonde about the deal as everyone went back to what they were doing.

"Hey Naruto me and Kiba are going to go on patrol" Gaara spoke up as he stood next to Kiba in his seat and knocked the man's hat off making him kneel over to pick it up.

"Thank you Gaara. Is something wrong Kakashi?" Naruto turned his attention to the approaching masked older man.

"Are you sure about this? Is this what you truly want?" Kakashi asked the man he'd followed for a long time.

"Of course Kakashi…don't tell me you've got feelings for me now?" Naruto joked with the man though they never actually slept together before. Kisses were shared, but they were more like thank you kisses than love you ones.

"Naruto I worry for you. We all worry for you"

"And I worry for you all, but I am going through with this. I hope you are there for the ride"

"Till the end" Kakashi frowned slightly behind the mask before kissing the blonde on the forehead.

"Aww you old dog stop missing!" Naruto clutched the man's spikey silver hair and forced their lips together much to Iruka's disapproval over at the bar. It was just a quick smack on the lips. Though skin didn't come in contact because of the older man's mask Naruto pretended it did.

"Kakashi did you add tongue there!" Naruto lied and gasped out loud just to annoy Iruka. Kakashi was quick to defend himself seeing the others laugh and poke fun at him.

"It's a joke now you all chill! Iruka can I have a drink? Please don't poison it or I'd have to kill you...Oh come on that's a joke too!" Naruto pleaded with the timid saloon owner as he made his way to the bar.

"Man's as easily scared as a squealing pig in a slaughter house" Naruto joked with the other people at the bar. Iruka slid the blonde his drink on the countertop with a flushed face.

"Not funny Naruto" Iruka managed to get out as he cleaned a glass from the sink.

"Oh it's all in good fun" Naruto said with a smile on his face before taking a sip of his drink presented. He turned on the stool to see Gaara and Kiba leave out to do the patrol.


End file.
